I surrender
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles is getting the courage to tell Daphne how he feels. Song fic to I surrender by Celine Dion.


**I surrender everything **

**To feel the chance to live again**

**To reach to you**

**I know you can feel it too**

**We'd make it through**

**A thousand dreams I'd still believe**

**I'd make you give them all to me**

**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**

**I surrender- Celine Dion**

She was the first thing Niles thought of when he woke up in the morning, and she was the last thing he thought of as he fell asleep at night. Daphne Moon was a living goddess, and every day Niles dreamt of gathering the courage to tell her how he felt about her. It was an incredible twist of fate that brought them together; she was his father's live-in home health care provider and he thought of every excuse imaginable to visit. He often wondered if she hadn't caught on to him but so far she seemed completely unaware of his feelings for her. His brother and his father often wondered how long he could get away with his charade but for now he would keep his feelings to himself. One day he would tell her. If only the timing were right.

What was stopping him? For one thing, there was his divorce. He had just gone through a painful divorce and he hadn't quite recovered from the brutality of it. And just when he'd thought that he was ready to declare his feelings Daphne announced that she was dating his divorce lawyer, Donny Douglas. Now there was an odd couple if there ever was one. Short and mole-like, Donny was not the most attractive of men. Nonetheless, Daphne seemed quite happy and far be it for Niles to interfere with her life. Should the timing ever work out then he would speak up. Until then, like always, he would just have to settle for worshipping her from afar.

One day he would tell her how he felt. One day he would sweep her off of her feet and profess his undying love. If only….that was the problem. There were too many "if only's." If he could just make everything in his life stop and hold still just long enough for him to gather the courage that he lacked then maybe he wouldn't be missing out on the love of his life. Then it would be his hand that Daphne would be holding and not Donny's. It would be his lips she would be kissing good night. It would be Niles that she thought of as she closed her eyes and hit the pillow on her bed each night. If only he could change things. If only…

**There's so much life I've left to life and this fire's burning still**

**When I watch you look at me I think I could find the will**

**To stand for every dream and forsake the solid ground**

**And give up this fear within of what would happen if they ever knew**

**I'm in love with you**

There was no way he could let another day go by without telling Daphne how he felt about her. It felt as if he were already dying a thousand deaths watching walk with another man. To hear her reject him would sting but at she would know the truth. And the truth was he couldn't face another night not knowing if there was a slightest chance she shared his feelings. Sometimes he imagined that she did. Sometimes she would laugh just a little too loudly at his jokes or stand just a little too closely to him. She was the first person to notice his newest cologne and she always admired his wardrobe. She paid attention to the little things about him, the things that most people would miss. Not Daphne. She noticed, and she appreciated, much like he did for her. Could it be that she also shared his feelings? He dared not let himself think that far in advance but he had to admit that the possibility was there. And now he was dying to find out. Tonight he would confess his feelings to Daphne Moon, come hell or high water, and would find out if she felt the same way about him.

**I know I can't survive another night away from you**

**You're the reason I go on, now I need to live the truth**

**Right now, there's no better time from this fear I will break free**

**And I live again with love, no they can't take that away from me, and they will see**

The urgency of his feelings almost frightened him. Years of built up frustrations, doubts and desires were about to be released, and Niles was both nervous and excited. He couldn't reach the apartment soon enough. He was driving the customary speed limit, but his mind was racing with thoughts of how he wanted to proclaim his love. Did he just want to blurt it out? Or did he want to ease into it slowly? Either way, he was sure that his heart would lead him into the right direction. He would trust his heart from now on. He'd been so foolish and listened to the advice from others in the past but no more. His heart wanted what it wanted and it was time to pay attention. Tonight, it may very well be the night he gets to hold the woman of his dreams in his arms and call her his own for the first time in his life.

And she opened the door, surprised to see him. She was more surprised when he greeted her with a hug, but she did not turn him away. All of his bravado flew out the window when he saw the woman with an oversized sweater and a ponytail at the door. This was going to be tougher than he thought. But he knew it was now or never. After making small talk he finally advised her that there was something he needed to talk to her about. They agreed that going out on the balcony made a lot of sense. And there he made his move. He'd prepared a huge speech in his mind, but all he could say were three little words. I love you. Daphne questioned him, as she wasn't quite sure she'd heard him right. But all he could say was that he was in love with her. First she laughed, and then she cried. He cried too, and then they embraced. He lifted her off of the ground and spun her around and they kissed.

The grand gestures he'd planned in his mind were nice, but unnecessary. As it turns out all a girl needs to know is that she is loved, and the rest fell into place. And so Niles' surrendering to love saved him from himself and from a long life of unhappiness. Love saved him and Daphne.


End file.
